Jeff Hardy
Jeff Hardy.png Jeff_Hardy.jpg Willow.png Jeffrey Nero "Jeff" Hardy (born August 31, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, singer-songwriter, painter and musician who is currently signed to WWE and also known for his long tenure with TNA. Before gaining prominence in WWE, Hardy performed for the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA), a promotion he ran with his brother Matt. After being signed by WWE, the brothers worked as jobbers, before gaining notoriety in the tag team division, partly due to their participation in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. With the addition of Lita, the team became known as Team Xtreme and continued to rise in popularity. As a tag team wrestler, Hardy is an eight-time Tag Team Champion (six World Tag Team Championships, one WCW Tag Team Championship, and one TNA World Tag Team Championship) – all with his brother Matt. Hardy has also experienced success as a singles wrestler, as he is a six-time world champion, having held the WWE Championship once, the World Heavyweight Championship twice and the TNA World Heavyweight Championship three times. He also held WWE's Intercontinental Championship four times (also the youngest to win the title), and the Light Heavyweight and European Championships once each. He is also a former WWE Hardcore Champion, having held the championship on three occasions. Between WWE and TNA, Hardy has won 23 total championships. He received his first major main event push in WWE towards the end of 2007, including challenging for the WWE Championship at WWE Royal Rumble 2008, and eventually won the WWE Championship at WWE Armageddon 2008. Hardy went on to win the World Heavyweight Championship twice, before he left WWE in mid-2009. He returned to TNA in January 2010, and in October of that year, he won the TNA World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. Moreover, Hardy is involved in motocross, music, painting, and other artistic endeavors. He is currently a member of the band Peroxwhy?gen. The band released their first studio album, Similar Creatures, on December 13, 2012 through TNA Music and their second album on November 7, 2013. Jeff Hardy is the 11th WWE Grand Slam Champion, and 18th WWE Triple Crown Champion * National Championship Wrestling Light Heavyweight Championship * New Dimension Wrestling Light Heavyweight Championship * New Dimension Wrestling Tag Team Championship * New Frontier Wrestling Association Heavyweight Championship * North East Wrestling Junior Heavyweight Championship * National Wrestling Alliance 2000 Tag Team Championship * Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts New Frontiers Championship * Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts Heavyweight Championship * Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts Tag Team Championship * Ring of Honor Tag Team Championship * TNA World Heavyweight Championship * TNA World Tag Team Championship * Universal Wrestling Association World Middleweight Championship * WCW Tag Team Championship * WWE World Heavyweight Championship * WWE Championship * WWE European Championship * WWE Intercontinental Championship * WWE Hardcore Championship * WWF Light Heavyweight Championship * WWE World Tag Team Championship * WWE Raw Tag Team Championship * WWE United States Championship * WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship See Also WWE SmackDown, TNA Alumni